Legacy
by Nispedana
Summary: Oneshot. Some people, when they die, are reborn as gods. And Light is one of them.


When I heard from a friend that Light became a Shinigami I just _had_ to make a oneshot. This had probably been done before, but I really would appreciate feedback. This also has absolutely no connection with my other... semi-fluffy DN story.

In any case - I hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to review! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Death Note

* * *

**LEGACY**

* * *

SHINIGAMI REALM

An unnamed death god stared blankly at the stairs for some time after his conception. He had just woken up, and being in a different body did take some time getting used to. He was a Shinigami of humanoid form now- wearing an appealing dark coat, a strangling red tie on his head, and a deadly scythe hanging passively on his back just waiting eagerly to be used. Those were just a few of the physical features that stated so clearly that he was, indeed, still fundamentally the same as his past life.

Eventually, he decided to climb up the staircase taking more time than most for he was born with a _limp_- a unusual thing for a near immortal being to have. As he strode, he blankly played with a dried fruit he picked up somewhere along the way- tossing it up rhythmically and catching it effortlessly every time gravity took its toll. It was a colorless, lifeless, dry, and boring entity but it was the only option he had in that world.

When he had finally reached the top of the stairs, he threw it to another death god of much, much darker form and skin - who caught the apple as if he had been expecting it. That shinigami's name was Ryuk, he knew, and he was holding a familiar black notebook and was using it to scratch his large rough back.

He frowned. Something that had changed his life so much should not be used for something so uncivilized. The Death Note made his existence one of the most memorable in human history.

Death Note.

The Death Note was a device given to death gods upon their conception. And in a sense, it was a version of the Book of Life itself- having the ability to control and take the lives just by the act of writing. A darker version, a version lacking purpose… and yet so readily used.

Even by humans.

At least _he_ had given the notebook a purpose - a tool for him to become a god.

_Humans who uses the Death Note shall go to neither Heaven nor to Hell_.

That was to say, becoming Shinigami's themselves.

"O'Hayow." Ryuk greeted and he simply sat beside him. He took away Ryuk's notebook and placed it on the ground before joining him as he looked onto the shining hole that connected them to the world they had once belonged. Ryuk shrugged and stared at the apple.

"I miss the apples there."

"Why don't you just watch?" hinting for him to be satisfied with the vicarious experience.

"That's what I've been doin' " Ryuk answered and then laughed his trademark cackle.

The first person he came looking for was his mother. She remarried but will remain psychologically scarred for life. Who could blame her? The perfect family that she once had disappeared one by one... leaving her alone in that rotten world. Looking at her, Ryuk's warning of the imminent misfortune the note brings had some sense – but he did not regret anything that he did. Never would.

He had created a great legacy for which many people would never forget. They were now afraid that if crimes arouse at a massive rate once again, then the hand of god would reach them once more.

He had no regrets. And that wouldn't change.

Well, except for sleeping with an annoying blonde. He recalled the he only slept with her once – when he was bored, tired of her stupidity, and overall could not take her noise any longer and wanted the quickest way to shut her up.

He was a god after all; there was no way he was going to take pleasures out of such practice.

And now she was pregnant, he thought grimly after he changed the scenery and got a good look at her. She looked traumatized, empty, and miserable. At the state she was in she was in no condition to take care of his seed. A person born with _his_ blood, after all, was born of greatness. And that little idiot would not have a clue on how to do that properly.

He predicted Misa would kill herself if ever he died before her, and that she _tried_. Misa jumped off a height only to hit a roof, allowing her to survive with it. That girl simply couldn't do anything right. He continued to watch with blank interest, at least she still had that face and body of hers that humans admired- meaning that she might still continue working. He needed it pampered, after all.

"Why not write her name on the notebook after she gives birth, then?"

"Then she'll join us here prematurely." he spat back at the Shinigami that always annoyed him. "I would rather save a human life than do that."

Ryuk laughed, and they continued to watch with blunt interest as the child grew. It was not like they had anything to do anyway. And as soon as the child developed distinctive facial features, Misa had slowly started to recover. The boy looked just like him- and she kept calling the boy her little Light.

Maybe it _was_ time to kill her.

Ryuk blinked. "Ara... I thought y-"

But when he was just about to write her name, he paused. Misa and his seed had just walked pass an isolated street and they saw hooligans stealing everything from a bystander. Misa pulled her son far from the scene and once they were in safety... she smiled and patted his head. He saw that his son was wearing a mad expression directed at the bad guys - obviously inheriting the sense of justice of the Yagami line.

"You know your father was an amazing person. He judged the evil of this world and made it a better place. But the world is evil… they destroyed him."

He put his pen down. Misa could actually still be useful, after all.

It wasn't a surprise that the boy soon saw the world as it was at a young age. And Misa, unsurprisingly, wasn't able to teach him to control what he said. Despite his brilliance, he was disliked by many and, at the same time, was worshipped by countless sappy girls he especially hated.

And at such a young age, the boy hated the world already… and the unnamed shinigami would not have expected any less of him.

He watched the boy study as hard as he did and enter the same university he and Ryuzaki went to. He smirked. Really, though, the kid wanted to continue his legacy without his personal intervention.

He watched the boy stare blankly at the world, but he knew all too well what was going inside that huge head. He chuckled darkly catching Ryuk's attention.

There was only one thing missing and his legacy would surely continue on.

He raised his note above the hole, slowly but surely – and Ryuk smirked at the advent of more interesting things to watch . His eyes never left the boy who looked exactly like him as a human, and as he watched him walk and look at other people with disinterested eyes… he finally let go. He spread his wings as he watched it fall, but before he was a foot above the ground Ryuk suddenly asked a question out of pure curiosity.

"So what's your name, then? Light or Kira?"

He sneered as if Ryuk's question was utterly stupid.

"Kira, of course." He answered and effortlessly flapped his wings with majesty that suited him... and only _him_.

"That boy will never have a father."

* * *

**END**

* * *

I shall be waiting patiently for your reviews.^^ They all make me so happy~!


End file.
